championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Nero Umbar
Background "Untold ages ago I was saved by a woman unknown to me at the time, by chance in a realm of darkness on the borders of hell a rare kindness was extended and my torment ended as a familiar power washed over my scarred body, up from the black ocean I was taken into the care of her crew and in return for her kindness I vowed to guide her worthy kin until the end of her line. As is the fate of all mortals who face the endless thrall hordes the woman eventually perished yet not without leaving twin sons born ten years before her death each bearing eyes of opposite colours, one with eyes of crystal and the other eyes of onyx acting as proof of my vow. While the son of crystal sought more then the disciplined spartan life of the black seas the secondborn son of onyx took his mothers mantle upon his shoulders and with it my blessing, on their fifteenth anniversary of birth they parted with one sailing to the surface and the other remaining with the fleet formed by his mother. Long did the onyx brother live under my vigil and three kin did he sire and yet none could match the vigor and dedication of their ancestor, one struck down by wayward fire, one deserting the fleet, and the third destined to retire after an uneventful life. My next ward would not come for three generations of crystal eyed children in another woman who made her way to the surface, charging blindly to the aid of another in a strange bright realm. The surface was not as I remembered it with different yet familiar beings walking it's surface much like descendants of the mortals I once knew in a time long forgotten. Over time I was studied by the lines, the telltale markings and manifestations of my touch recorded in scripts passed from elder to youngling, for a millennium this carried on in a cycle of service to mortals destined to never meet the others of their bloodline yet all of kindred spirit and soul, half with a heart of steel fighting an endless war against those fallen to the esoteric plots of dark beings older then even I can imagine while the other half bear the true heart of valor akin to the one who I began my service to, the one known as 'Nero' is an oddity among them as he is the first born at the same time as another of the onyx lineage both under the same veiled moon, the closest the lines have been since the two brothers had first split and both bearing the knowledge of the gift in their blood, yet only one can earn my vigil." Description Feats * Earned the trust and guidance of Archon Javan of Elysium Information Level: 9 HP: 88/88 (123/123) BAB: +7/+3 Skill Points: 72 Speed: 30ft (Fly 30ft) Initiative: +5 Hero Points: 3/3 Racial Traits: Darkvision 120ft, Munavri. Traits: Reactionary, Two-World Magic '' Languages: Munavri, Common, Elven, Dwarven, Sylvan, Necril, Aklo, Draconic, Celestial, Infernal, Abyssal. ''Ability Scores Armor Class Spell Resist: 17 (Electricity Resist: 15 Fire Resist: 15 Concealed 50%) Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Munavri: Munavri Telepathy, Advanced Object Reading, Darkvision 120ft, Light Blindness. Summoner: Cantrips, Eidolon, Fused Link, Summon Monster I, Evasion, Summon Monster II, Summon Monster III, Makers Jump, Summon Monster IV, Aspect. Feats: Spell Focus (Conjuration), Augment Summoning, Harrowed, Harrowed Summoning, Superior Summoning. Eidolon: (Javan of Elysium) Biped Archon STR: 21 DEX: 20 CON: 18 INT: 7 WIS: 10 CHA: 11 AC: 30 Fort: +9 Ref: +6 Will:+1 Evolution Points: 12 Evolutions: * Resistance (Electricity) * Skilled (Intimidate) * Improved Natural Armor x2 * Ability Increase (Str, Con, Dex) * Reach * Resistance (Fire) * Flight (Aspect) * Shadow Form * Shadow Blend Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Travellers Clothes, High Quality Cold Weather Outfit Magic Items: Amulet of Mighty Fists (Spell Storing), Cloak of Resistance +1, Wand of Lesser Rejuvinate Eidolon (35 charges) Bracers of Armor +2, Ring of Freedom of Movement, Scroll of Locate Item Containers: Minor Bag of Holding, Spell Component Pouch, Mundane Items: ''12 Days Trail Rations, 3 Waterskins, 50ft Silk Rope, Bedroll, Harrow Deck Currency: 31288gp Carried Weight: 6lbs ''*If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Languages: Munavri, Common, Elven, Dwarven, Sylvan, Necril, Aklo, Draconic, Celestial, Infernal, Abyssal. Spell List Level 0 Spells * Mending * Detect Magic * Message * Read Magic * Resistance * Open/Close * Penumbra Level 1 Spells * Lesser Rejuvinate Eidolon * Mage Armor * Protection from Evil * Long Arm * Mount Level 2 Spells * Summon Eidolon * Lesser Evolution Surge * Summon Monster II * Haste * Invisibility Level 3 Spells * Mad Monkeys * Summon Monster IV * Wall of Fire * Dimension Door Level 4 Spells * Teleport * Acid Pit Category:Character